1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing broadcast content, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing additional information, a keyword associated with broadcast content, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital television (DTV) closed captioning may correspond to a service that provides captions for a broadcast program so as to provide broader access to a broadcast for information-alienated social groups such as the disabled, the elderly and people in poor health, foreigners, and the like. Korean standards for a DTV closed captioning were completed in June, 2007 and most of current ground-wave broadcasts may include a closed captioning service. Compulsory closed captioning of all ground-wave broadcast services is enforced by the “law on a prohibition on discrimination and a remedy for violation of rights of the disabled” enacted in April, 2008. Currently, a large number of DTVs may include a function of extracting and providing information about captions included in a moving pictures exports group (MPEG)-2 transport stream (TS) ground-wave broadcast signal, and various platforms such as a personal computer (PC), and the like may gradually support a closed captioning service.
As described in the foregoing, an original intent of the closed captioning service may correspond to an providing broader access to a broadcast for information-alienated social groups. However, information about a closed captioning may correspond to a type of description metadata for broadcast content and thus, various services may be broadened using the corresponding information. In particular, since a cost for inserting broadcast content metadata is relatively modest, utilizing information about captions included in most of ground-wave broadcast contents may significantly decrease an additional burden of implementing such a service.